castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Gehenna, the Fire Elemental
Gehenna, The Fire Elemental can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have a and are at least level 150. You have 168 hours to defeat Gehenna before he flees. = Basic information = Use this text string to post DMG needed in monster chat: * 1 Epic 2.3M, 2 epic 4.4M, 3 epic 10.8M, Legendary 30.6M, 5% credit 15.0M * 2 Legendaries: starts at 23,590,000. Not enough data to provide accurate thresholds. Participants: up to 135 people total, with the following distribution: * 45 people levels 150+ * 30 people levels 100-149 * 30 people levels 50-99 * 30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class and Dark Rage systems. = Additional Information = Dark Rage This battle used a feature called the Rage Meter. As you attacked Gehenna, your Rage Meter would fill up. As the meter filled up, you gained a percentage attack bonus based on how much your meter was filled. You started with an empty meter with a 0% attack bonus. A full meter gave you 5% attack bonus. The Rage Meter took about 500 stamina to fill up. Although it was thought to take into consideration your level as well. If you had not filled it to 100%, your meter would decrease over time if you were idle from the battle. Once you had a full meter, the bar would no longer decrease. The Rage Meter was not shared with your team. Each participant had their own Rage Meter to fill up. The Rage Meter has been replaced by the Dark Rage system. You need 200 stamina to fill the meter to full. You have 24 hours to activate the Dark Rage. Then you can go into "dark rage mode" which increases your damage done by 20% for one hour (60 minutes). After that you have to use 200 stamina again to get full Rage meter. Siege Weapons 'Lore' Rewards while fighting Gehenna, the FIre Elemental 100 Attack Essence Rewards after slaying Gehenna, the FIre Elemental Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ': 1 - 2,230,000 (starts at 1,270,000), 2 - 4,380,000 (starts at 2,600,000), 3 - 10,740,000 (starts at 4,360,000) *' ': 1 - 30,570,000 (starts at 6,040,000), 2 - ?? (starts at 23,590,000) Legendary breakdown, with damage in millions (obsolete, but maybe useful): 0.00- 6.00 = 0.00% 6.00- 6.99 = 9.09% 7.00- 7.99 = 14.58% 8.00- 8.99 = 22.22% 9.00- 9.99 = 25.71% 10.00-11.99 = 26.83% 12.00-13.99 = 33.33% 14.00-15.99 = 50.00% 16.00-17.99 = 59.38% 18.00-21.99 = 79.41% 22.00-30.56 = 95.12% 30.57+ = 99.00% Alchemy * (Helmet: 33 Attack, 32 Defense). Needs: ** x1 ** x1 ** x1 * (Weapon: Attack: 30, Defense: 30, 1 slot, +10 Physical Pierce). Needs: ** x10 (from Ragnarok) ** x10 (from Genesis) ** x10 ** x10 (from Valhalla) **Must have (not consumed): x5 (from Ragnarok), x5 (from Genesis), x2, x2 (from Valhalla) Item Archives * Annihilator item archive ** x12: +4 Attack each ** x12: +4 Attack each ** x12: +4 Attack each ** x12: +6 Attack ***Part of Set 3, along with x12 and x12 * Elemental item archive: ** x7: +4 Defense each ** x5: +4 Defense ***Part of Set 1, along with x5 and Helena * Legendary item archive: ** x5: +7 Attack each 'Achievements' *Gold Medal: 8,100,000 pure damage in less than 24 hours (before 144 hours monster timer): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) *Slay Gehenna, the Fire Elemental 5 times (1,000,000 min dmg + def): +5 Favor Points. Notes *Introduced: September 7, 2010 *Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. Category:Monsters